Shredder's Trap
by Cool Beans
Summary: Shredder sets a trap for the TMNT


TMNT   
(THE POSSIBLE THINGS)  
  
Chapter 1  
"What do you think I am?"  
  
  
Mike walks into the sewer lair. The other turtles were talking about Shredder and how to beat him. Mike says 'When's dinner?' then the other turtle's reply ''Shh Mikey, we're talking right now.'' ''But I'm hungry.'' Mike yells. '' SO, go eat some veggies'' Raph replies. What do you think I am? Made vegetables? Mike asked. I'll go order pizza. While Mike is ordering pizza, the other turtles are talking. '' So Raph,'' Leo asks, '' how do you think we should beat Shredder?'' '' I dunno, we can always use the garbage truck again.'' Raph says. '' Yes, I'd like olives and anchovies, hold the peppers and remember, you have 15 minutes or the pizza's free.'' Mike announces in the back ground." Just then they hear a big "BANG" The door falls to the ground and the foot soldiers come running in. "Don!'' Leo yells, "Go take Splinter to Mike, me and Raph will finish up here." 7 minutes later the foot are all knocked out. Don, Mike and Splinter all come back. "We better get out of here, and soon."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
"Grwapes."  
  
  
" Let's get our stuff and get out of here as soon as possible you guys." Leo says while packing his stuff. ''Who are we going to stay with?'' asked Splinter. ''How about April?'' Mike asked. Then Leo replies, ''Nah, we could try but..'' '' Hey April, can we stay with you?'' Mikes asked April on the phone. "Mikey..." Leo yells. "Don't ask her now, but what did she say?" ''What's that April, Leo was foolish not to ask sooner!" Mike says. "Mike, Let me talk to her." Leo says. So Mike walks into the beyond to tell the other turtles a joke. "So this duck walks into a store and ask if they have any Grwapes. The manager said no." "She said we can stay with her" Leo interrupts and says. Then mike replies "Hey! I was telling a joke here. Any who, the next day the duck comes in and asks if they have any Grwapes. The manager says that if he asks one more time he's gonna staple his feet to the floor."" Is this story supposed to go any where's?" Raph asks. "Hey! When Mike tells a joke it always has a point." Don says. "So the next day," Mike starts, "The duck comes in and asks if they have any staples. The manager says no. Then he asks if they have any Grwapes."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 "Foot"  
  
  
The day started out fine. The turtles left splinter at the Lair while they went out. They came back and where was he? They looked all over for him. They found a note that said:  
  
Dear turtles,  
As you already know, I have Splinter. If you want him back then you know where to find me. I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Your friend,  
Shredder  
P.s. NO Traps!  
  
"I knew it was shredder. He probably told the foot to come and get Splinter." Mikes says. Raph replies, "So are we gonna go get him or what." "As you know Shred head probably has a trap set up. SO we are gonna have to go with the sneak attack." Leo said. "Cowabunga! Let's go!" Mike yells out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 "shredder"   
  
  
"You guys, I know he's watching us." Don says, "but where is he?"   
"Maybe you guys aren't has smart as you think. You walked right into my trap." Shredder says. "What the..." Leo yells. Mike replies, "If you're so tough, then you come out and fight us. I can take you." "I don't have to. I've sent out my foot to do that job." shredder says laughing," If you turtles are as smart as you say then you will give up." "Yeah we'll give up," Raph says, "When worms have ears." "Fine then fight but don't go crying to your mommy when you lose ha ha ha!" Shredder replies. "Oh, the only one losing around here will be you shred head." Don yells, '"here comes the foot." 16 minutes flat and all the foot are knocked out. "Know what shredder. You gonna send more foot out for us to beat?" Raph said. "TOKA, RAHZAR, COME OUT!" Shredder yells. Then don replies, "Hey, I thought we beat them?" "That's what I thought to." Leo said.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 "You're going down!"  
  
  
The turtles beat them all right. Except this time Toka and Rahzar were bigger and badder. "Hey," Mike asks, "Um what are we waiting for? Let's fight." "I'm with you bro." Don replies. Then Leo buts in and says, "Don, you and me will take Toka and Raph and Mike will take Rahzar." "If you guys think that you can beat Toka and Rahzar then you turtles must really have problems." Shredder said. When the turtles get mad they can do some damage. I'm not gonna go into detail about the fight but like always it's T-U-R-T-L-E POWER! Well what about when the have to fight Shredder? "Shredder" Mike said, "If we can take your foot and your new and improved Toka and Rahzar, then we can take you." "Fine" Shredder says as he drinks down a bottle of ooze. "Let the fight begin" First Don tries a kick to the heart. All Shredder did was grab his foot and almost threw him off the building. Next Leo tries a punch to the face. All Leo got was nothing but a broken hand almost. Now Raph and Mike were smart enough that there was no way to beat Shredder after he drinks a container of ooze. "Let's do a surprise attach Raph. I'll distract him while you get behind him and do that thing you do so well. O.K.?" "Good idea Mikey." Raph said. "Oh Shred Head. Lets be friends. I mean I wouldn't mind ruling the world." "What are you trying to do you little turtle?" Shredder said in a deep voice.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 "You get'em Raph"  
  
  
"How can I trust a turtle?" Shredder said. "Hiyaw! Get him Mikey!" Raph yells. All of a suddent the other turtles wake up and help fight Shredder. With a punch, a kick and help with they're weapons, the ninja turtles beat Shredder hopefully for the last time. Now Manhattan can live with peace all thanks to the TURTLE POWER.  



End file.
